No Moment is Purrfect
by OmoMeowth
Summary: After receiving some terrible news, Mike finds himself a depressed shell of a person. There is only one person who can cheer him up, but the real question is how far is she willing to go to do it?
1. The Betrayal

No Moment is Purrfect

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

It was a beautiful evening, one where a type of pseudo-grandeur and innate contentment with life filled the cool breeze. Like most nights, the roads in the suburbs of Roseville were generally deserted, almost desolate. Simply occupied by nothing but the orange glow from the street lights above, and the humble abodes housing the quiet and content middle class families of the area lining their sides, yet, even in the most of beautiful times there is always a hint of sadness and desolation somewhere, for no single moment is without pain. No matter when, no matter why, there is always someone tucked away in a dark corner of their mind, anguishing. Within one of the houses there lay Mike, a Korat, doing his best to grasp the deeper meaning behind the classic allegory, Antigone. For he is about to learn an important life lesson, happiness is fleeting.

Mike was aware of how critical it was for him to understand all there was to the story, since any discrepancies could very well cause him to lose credit on his project for his English class, and any credit in a class as difficult as that one was surely important. For the most part he seemed to be grasping it quite well. He had deduced what majority of the characters symbolized and had begun to understand the plot quite well, but whom he had true issues with understanding was Creon. He knew what Creon had done was wrong, but he found himself unable to understand exactly what he represented. In order to complete his character analysis, and finally finish his project, he needed to understand Creon, and to understand the message that Sophocles was trying to send. So Mike intently studied the book with little fruition, but making steady pace.

Suddenly, snapping him out of his own little world entirely occupied of his thoughts and feelings regarding Antigone, he heard his mom call him from down stairs. He quickly got up, leaving the book where he could quickly return to it, and he made his way to see what she wanted of him post-haste. He left his roomed, descended down the stairs and entered the living room. He saw his sister sitting on the couch watching a movie. He figured his mom must have been in the kitchen, so doing his best to not disrupt his sister, he walked to the kitchen. Hearing the words "a six foot tall bunny rabbit" and then laughter on the television, he suddenly wondered what the hell she could have been watching and figured he would have to check it out after he figured out why he had been called down.

His mom, much to his satisfaction, seemed to be baking cookies, but once she saw him she stopped what she was doing and walked over to the table.

"Here," she said handing him an envelope with a smile on her face. "You got this in mail earlier, but I forgot to tell you. It's from that girl you like so much, Sandy."

So excited by the great news he found himself unable to be mad at his mother for forgetting the letter.

"Thanks mom!" He said as he took the letter and made particular haste to get to his room to open and consume the information within the envelope. As he walked through the living room he heard the odd movie on the television once more.

"I have had a cunning vision. This vision has released me," spewed from the television with some almost fake sounding music in the background. Unable to care about anything but the letter now, he quickly went up stairs to read it.

Upon entering his room he shut and locked his door, unsure the content within. Possibly just the hormones of a pubescent teen acting as they do, he couldn't help but feel _some _desire for something of a mature nature, even if he did find it most unlikely. Mike sat on the edge of his bed, took a moment to admire the letter, and began to pry it open. He was always so happy when she sent him letter or called. It was like a beacon of light in the dark, over-emotional world he was trapped in. When finally he had successfully managed to get the note out of the envelope, he began to read it with a type of ferocity. Quickly, his excitement faded. He could tell that something was wrong almost instantly, since the writing in the letter seemed overly formal and somewhat somber. In his worried state, Mike read on, not sure what to expect.

It wasn't long until Mike began to get a pit in his stomach. A pit occupied with worry and stress. A gap filled with anguish and fear. The content of the letter almost made him sick to his stomach, yet he read on. He read until the very last sentence, and he stopped. He then reread the letter, unable to focus entirely any longer. For now the words of the letter echoed in his mind, and he had become the person tucked away deep in the corner of their mind, destroying the pristine nature of a perfect night. Mike stared at the letter with anguish in his heart; he stares at the breakup letter with a mixture of fear and contempt. Not sure how to feel nor of what to do, he simply laid his head gently upon his pillow and stared at his ceiling as he felt a single tear, the first of many, well up in his eye.


	2. The Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

A cold, wet breeze blanketed the air of Roseville as the working and learning population began to awaken from their slumbers and head to their destinations. Lucy was no exception; she woke up, got ready, and headed to school like any other day. Upon finishing her walk to school she had noticed that at no point had she seen Mike. Although it was possible for them both to complete the walk without running into or seeing each other, it was unlikely. Regardless, she headed to her first class, and then to her next. This continued until lunch time, where she still had not seen Mike one time. Like everyone else at the lunch table she had just figured that he was sick, and thought no more of it… Or at least she wanted to think no more of it. She found herself saying little, and becoming a prisoner of her own thoughts. She thought about Mike, how he was, why he wasn't here, and she contemplated going to his house to check on him after school.

After spending quite a bit of time debating whether or not she should visit or just call Mike in her head, school came to an end. Lucy decided that she would just call, but as she made her walk home she figured that maybe that wasn't necessary. Mike being absent for one day was really no cause for alarm, and if he was sick, bothering him was probably the worst thing to do, so she headed home, the cold breeze flowing permeating her fur. As she arrived the turn that separated her house from Mike's she stopped for a moment, almost as if this was her last chance. She reasoned with herself that visiting him would only be an issue, so she headed home.

It wasn't until the next day that she, and the rest of their clique, authentically became worried. It was very odd of Mike to miss two days of school; therefore they all figured he was very sick. This seemed to bother Lucy more than anyone else. Possibly it was just her deep psychological attachment to him, but regardless she was going to go to his house after school this time to figure out what the problem was. Mike not being around seemed to almost fill her with anger, but more as a coping mechanism rather than anything else. He brought her comfort and made her feel like she belonged. Without him she felt lost and left out, and this brought rise to fear, which prayed on her insecurities and inevitably caused the anger she felt.

When school had finally come to an end Lucy hurriedly made her way to Mike's house. She needed to know what was wrong with him. With the cold air stinging as it whipped past her face, she arrived at his door step. She knocked on the door, and it wasn't long until his mom answered with a bit of a worried expression. This only seemed to make Lucy feel more fear, but this time that fear didn't bring rise to anger, this was authentic. Had something serious befallen Mike?

"Hi, I was just wondering if Mike was alright… I mean he hasn't been at school in a couple of days and… Well we're all worried about him." Lucy said trying to keep her composure as she tried put on the illusion she was here for her friend's sake's.

"Oh don't worry, he's ok. He just isn't feeling well. I think something happened with that Sandy girl, but then again, it really isn't my place to say."

"Do mind if I try and talk to him?" Lucy asked, doubting that he would talk to her about it anyway.

"If you'd like," Mike's mother said allowing Lucy to walk into the house. "I just hope you can help cheer him up. He has done nothing but sit up in his room for the last two days." She said with a frown.

Lucy headed up the staircase and found the door to Mike's room. She was about to knock, but she hesitated. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect, since she knew so little of the situation. So with a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited for a response. She heard nothing but the quiet sounds of the music inside the room. She wasn't sure what it was since it didn't sound familiar but she recognized it as some kind of rock music.

"Mike?" Lucy nervously asked through the door knocking again.

"Lucy? What do you want?" Mike rudely shot back at her with a voice tinged with pain.

"I-I just came to, uh, see if you were alright." Lucy said slightly taken aback by the sudden hostility.

"I'm fine. Now leave." Mike responded displaying even more pain and anger in his voice.

"Fine then, you can't say I didn't try." Lucy said rather annoyed by his uncalled for rudeness and began to walk away, but she quickly came to a stop. She could tell that he had been crying by his voice and quickly her rage became pity, as her urge to leave became an urge to help. She walked back over to the door and attempted to open it, but it was locked.

"Mike, open the door." Lucy said annoyed again as she knocked.

"Would you go away?" Mike snapped back at her trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Grrrrr," Lucy growled as she contemplated a way in. It was at that moment she had gotten a devious idea. She headed down the stairs to find Mike's mom.

"Uh, this might seem like a weird question, but you wouldn't happen to have a bobby pin would you?" Lucy asked his mother, now somewhat regretting the direct approach to such a sensitive question.

"Why do you need a bobby pin, dear?" His mother asked with mild suspicion.

"Well you see… His door is locked and…" Lucy began

"Say no more." His mom said with a smile. "Just make sure you make him feel better, alright?" His mom said as she opened up a drawer and handed Lucy a key.

"I'll do my best," Lucy responded knowing that if personal experience had her taught anything that it wasn't something she could promise. So Lucy took the key and headed up to Mike's room, a little worried of what could be inside.

Upon reaching his door, she once again hesitated. She couldn't help but be nervous about how things would turn out, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She didn't want to admit it but this could finally be her chance to be with Mike. Truly an opportunity that couldn't be passed up, since it could very well never appear again. Practicing a certain amount of finesse, she ever so subtly slid the key into the doorknob, as if Mike knowing she was going to be coming in would have really changed much.

"_I did what I could cause I love you baby. How I love you, darling. How I love you, baby. How I love you, girl, little girl." _Played on the small radio with Mike's IPod mounted on its top. The room was dark with a scent and general feel of stagnant air and depression. Upon the mess of a bed lay another mess, Mike, facing the opposite direction of the door in the fetal position, seemingly unaware of her entering the room.

"Uh… Mike?" Lucy said peeking in the room. Mike quickly shot a glace over his shoulders at the foreign intruder and grabbed the tear soaked pillow from below his head and covered his face with it.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Mike shot at Lucy.

"What are you listening too?" Lucy asked as she walked into the room ignoring Mike's rude welcome.

"Music," Mike said with contempt.

"Since I've Been Loving You by Led Zeppelin?" Lucy asked confused as she walked over and glanced at the IPod. "I didn't know you had an IPod… or that you were fan of the oldies." Lucy said teasingly, trying brighten up the situation.

"It's not mine, it's my mom's, and Zeppelin is _not_ oldies it's- You know what? What exactly do you want Lucy?" Mike asked with the pillow still covering his face.

"What do you think I want Mike?" Lucy snapped back. "I want to know what's wrong with you. And I want you tell me without this fucking pillow covering your face!" Lucy said grabbing the pillow and yanking it out of his hands. Lucy looked at Mike's revealed face to see an expression that showed fear, anger, and confusion all at once.

"Why were you covering your face anyway?" Lucy asked him.

"I… I don't want anyone to see me like this." Mike said unable to look Lucy in the eyes and his voice tinged with embarrassment.

"Like what?" Lucy said grabbing Mike's attention. "What? You mean crying? As if you haven't cried in front of me before," Lucy said with a more contemptible and mocking voice then she had intended.

Mike looked at Lucy with a hurt expression, but it quickly changed to anger as he felt hot tears well up in his eyes.

"Why can't you just _leave?_" Mike said covering his face with both hands as he laid his head down on his pillow less bed and did his best not to begin sobbing in front of Lucy, but unable to hide shaky rising pitch of his voice. Lucy couldn't help but feel bad for what she had said. It wasn't often that Mike was this vulnerable and maybe she hadn't really taken that into consideration. She sat on the edge of bed next to a silent Mike.

"Mike…" Lucy was at a loss for words.

"_I've been trying, lord, let me tell you. Let me tell you I really did the best I could," _Poured from the radio.

"She left me…" Mike said in a low voice taking his hands off of his face with tears still in his eyes.

"You mean…?" Lucy asked taken aback, although she had somewhat expected it.

"Yes, she sent me a break up letter." Mike said managing to maintain his composure.

"Mike, I… I'm really sorry." Lucy mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"Huh, I figured you would be happy." Mike said with the same distant voice.

"How… How could you say that?" Lucy asked in shock. Mike couldn't help but glance at her face, somewhat surprised at the amount of offense she took to the statement.

"I mean, I've wanted you for awhile, but I didn't want you to be unhappy." Lucy mumbled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." Mike mumbled back. Lucy couldn't stay mad at him, since it was so unlike him to submit so easily. Mike sat up next to Lucy with a slouch that reflected the mess of figure he currently was.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do…" Mike said starting to lose his composure, with fresh tears welling up in his eyes. "I thought she loved me… and then…" With that, Mike burst into tears as he rested his head in the palms of his hands.

Lucy doing her best to be a good friend embraced the crying Korat, bringing him into a hug. Mike didn't resist it, and he hugged her back, leaving her fur wet with his tears. As Mike released all of the pent up pain, Lucy did her best to console him by softly petting the back of his head and occasionally letting out a soothing hushing noise when Mike became over emotional. Luckily her pets had given her a touch of experience into this kind of thing.

"_I've been working from seven, seven, seven. To eleven every night, it kinda makes my life a drag," _Echoed Robert Plants voice from the radio.

After Mike had spent some time sobbing into Lucy's chest he finally managed to calm himself down.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I really, really am." Mike said with a sniff.

"What do you mean, Mike?" Lucy said looking at his blood shot eyes.

"The way I treated you. I should have… I should have realized that I had all I needed right here in front of me. I don't need Sandy or Rickter." Mike said staring into her eyes.

"Well Mike, I'm glad you can finally-"She was interrupted by the disillusioned Korat kissing her passionately on the lips. At first she was shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had waited for this moment for so long, yet somehow it didn't feel right. She figured it was because of what he had gone through, and she couldn't possibly take advantage of him like this. It would be like if Paulo had taken advantage of her.

"Mike… no," She said pushing him away.

"But… but why? I thought this is what you wanted…" Mike said with a torn voice.

"It is, I mean, I thought it was." Lucy said confused. Suddenly, her mind began to give birth to new thoughts and her feelings changed. She no longer wanted Mike, because she knew Mike didn't really want her. This whole time she had been an alternative. Someone he could fall back on if things with Sandy didn't work out. If Mike really cared about her he would dumped Sandy for her, the person who had been with him this whole time.

"Mike, I… I don't want this. You had your chance to be with me and you… you never wanted to be." Lucy said about to burst into tears herself, but feeling oddly relieved at the same time, almost as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"No, Lucy, no, no, no, no." Mike said unable to take what he was hearing. "You _can't _do this."

"I'm sorry Mike." Lucy said with tears in her eyes as she stood up and began to leave the room.

"No! Lucy! I'm begging you! Please don't leave me!" Mike said going after her and falling to the ground. He grabbed on to her legs in desperation trying to get her to stop.

"Mike!" Lucy yelled as she ripped her legs from his grasp and ran out of his room, and soon enough out of his house tears streaming down her face.

"Lucy! Oh God, please, no. Oh God, no, I'm begging you, Lucy please don't leave me… Oh God…" Mike lay on the ground slowly getting quieter as his lamentations became sobbing into the floor of his bedroom. With the playlist on the IPod exhausted, Mike spent several moments in a silent reflection, the only noise in his room at this point being the sound of his own quiet sobbing. It was at that moment he had a great revelation. He stood up, even in his mentally exhausted state, and walked over to his desk. He sat down in front of his English assignment with tears dripping on to the paper which contained all of his notes on the character analysis he had to do for Antigone. All the characters had some kind of description after them except Creon. All that was written after Creon was 'Antagonist' and 'Villain.' Mike crossed out the word villain and began to write.

_Creon's ultimate error was his inability to see what was plainly in front of him. He allowed his own pride and dogmatic mindset to influence him and inspire him to make unruly decisions. If only Creon would have seen the fallacies of his ways earlier, then just maybe he could have kept from losing everyone he loved._

It wasn't much, but Mike could finish tomorrow. Right now, he was tired and pained. As he walked across his room and crawled into his bed, eyes stinging with tears, he silently compared his life to Creon's. Mike was able to take some solace in the fact that he still had his family, and his friends, and tomorrow was a new day. Although it would be awhile, at least eventually the day would come when Mike would leave the dark corners of his mind and finally be able to once again enjoy a pristine night.

* * *

Compliments are nice and serve as a good source of inspiration, while criticisms are "critical" and serve as the only way to make me a better writer.

In other words, if you compliment me, thank you. If you tell me I suck, please tell me _why_ I suck, or I'll just keep sucking.


End file.
